wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Invading Force
The New Invading Force is the Hundred Thirty-Ninth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in May 18, 2017. Synopsis Misty Gekko discovers the true origin of the Xenoblade Universe and the secrets of the four Dyna Dimensions. Dr. Eggman plans to capture the Heroes of destiny after learning that they can overthrow the him. Plot 'Sci-fi Wars' 'Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory 'Misty Ray's Day at the Delaz Fleet' The first part of the episode is the new version of Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory. In the Sci-fi Galaxy Far Far away, the Zeon ace pilot Anavel Gato returns from combat to find Admiral Aiguille Delaz telling him of the deaths of Gihren and Kycilia Zabi, as the Zeon forces surrender. Despite the shock defeat, both men retreat and plan the return of Zeon and employed his two partners, Misty Ray and Toby Amada as new recruits. Nina was assigned to be the head engineer of the four new Gundams including the Christian Gundam and the Dragon-like Mobile Suit, which is in the giant trailer like bed attached to two trucks, One has words witten saying, "The Blade of Zeon (じおん の つるぎ), " and the , that are being developed for the Federation. Nina came into direct conflict with Ensign Kou Uraki when he checks out the new units. While Misty Ray, Toby Amada and Gato "Gundamjacked" Unit Two, The Blade of Zeon and the Hyper Mecha-King Ghidorah, Nina allows Kou to pilot the Unit 1 to stop him. Kou, his friend Chuck Keith, and veterans South Burning and Dick Allen follow the "Gato Trio" through the outback in an attempt to recapture the Physalis. Zeon forces ambush them and kill Allen as Gato awaits a Komusai shuttle for extraction. Kou destroys the shuttle but it is actually a diversion - Gato escapes on a submarine that provided covering fire during the Torrington base attack. Kou and Keith continue to fight Zeon forces while on patrol near Konpeitoh (Solomon). As Delaz welcomes the Axis Advance Fleet into the Earth Sphere, Gato prepares for his own part of an attack on Konpeitoh, which is hosting the Naval Review. The Delaz Fleet keeps probing the Federation defenses, keeping Kou occupied. A defense satellite detects Gato breaking through another sector and Uraki is ordered to intercept him before he crashes the Review. He fails to get to Gato in time, as the Zeon pilot fires the GP02's MK82 nuclear bazooka at the Federation fleet with the Birmingham in the center of his sights. The Albion arrives at Anaheim Electronics' La Vie En Rose research ship to get the GP03 Dendrobium Stamen, where they are met by designer Lucette Auduvie and Federation officer Nakaha Nakato. Almost immediately, Nakato tells the crew that the GDP has been suspended and they are all confined to the Albion until further notice. Lucette shows Kou the GP03's diagrams and later sacrifices her life to stop Nakato killing Kou as he takes over the GP03 with the Albion crew's help and leave La Vie En Rose. Meanwhile, the Federation command expresses indifference at the upcoming Zeon colony drop on the Moon. The Konpeitoh survivors mobilize and try to stop it, but run out of fuel when Cima maneuvers to have Von Braun City's laser station activate the colony's engines to redirect it toward Earth. Gato also meets up with the Axis Advance Fleet, where he gets the massive Neue Ziel mobile armor and tries it against a small Federation patrol. Kou and the Gato trio with Gato and Kou in their , finally take each other on as the Albion crew tries to stop the colony before it passes the minimum limit for terminal entry. Cima's crew takes Delaz hostage aboard his flagship, the Gwaden. At Jaburo, General Kowen desperately tries to convince EFSF supreme commander Gen Gene Collini of mobilizing the military's full might to stop the colony, but Jamitov Hymem has Kowen taken away. Delaz discovers that the Federation has deployed the Solar System II mirror array past the terminal entry point and encourages Gato to see the operation through - before Cima kills him much to Misty Ray and Toby Amada's shock. Out of rage, Gato drives one of the Neue Ziel's claws at the Gwaden bridge. The battle to stop the colony goes full-blast, with the Federation and Cima's forces working together to protect the Solar System II on one hand and the Delaz fleet shepherding the colony on the other while the Axis Advance Fleet stands back. Kou kills Cima in the fracas. The Solar System II fires, but Gato destroys the command ship, resulting in a weaker blast that barely damages the colony. As it breaks through the solar array, The Gato trio enters the colony and inputs the final course corrections. Kou tries to stop them, but Nina interferes and protects Gato as they leave, revealing that they were once lovers. The two pilots continue to fight after Gato has Karius bring Nina to safety leaving the Gato trio down to two. The Solar System II remnants fire again, with many forces on both sides destroyed as the colony crashes into the Midwest. The Federation orders the Axis Advance Fleet to leave the Earth Sphere immediately, having overstayed their welcome, but Gato leads the Delaz Fleet survivors to attempt a breakthrough and dies in a kamikaze attack on a Federation ship. Several weeks later, Hymem and Bask Om announce the creation of the Titans. All records of Operation Stardust and the GP are erased, including Kou's one-year hard labour sentence. He eventually reunites with Nina, Keith, Misty, Toby and Mora. 'Death of Rock Ōtsutsuki' 'Sacrifice' 'Land of Ancestors' The second part of the episode is Cavendish's group returning to Dens to rebuild Knothole. After arriving back to Dens to rebuild the Knothole Village, Rock Ōtsutsuki and Cavendish's group are then caught and then taken to the Land of Ancestors by Indra and Asura, who are Rock's younger brothers. Asura worries that Rock's day with his family was to large to fit in the Land of Avalanches. Hagoromo is suggesting Rock is being too reckless for his adventures in space. At night, Asura breaks Taizō out, but they're discovered by Indra, who chastises Asura and defeats him. From afar, Hagoromo watches the two. At the anniversary of Shiro's death, Asura and Hagoromo discuss Indra, his eyes, and the differences between him and Asura. As everyone began to celebrate Asura's success, Indra, shocked that Rock's grandson Paul Gekko was the one who freed him from Black Zetsu's manipulation from the very start, and was reduced to tears. Asura pleaded for Indra and Rock to reconsider, but Rock explains the faction that they once shared but are then split into three, Rock's faction became the Konoha Republic, Indra's faction became the Terrorist Coalition, and Asura's faction and how Rock's faction became an empire. Hagoromo reveals that after Rock left to help the Ten Kingdoms, the villagers followed him and recently gets more help and finally discussed about water rights, working together, they managed to find water, allowing them to safely destroy the God Tree. A feast is held to celebrate the anniversary of Rock's appointment and return. Taizō and Kanna discuss about Rock, Indra and Asura. Asura questions Hagoromo's decision, and Hagoromo explains how Rock has the Rinne Sharingan to understand others, like Asura. After the celebration, from the sky, the mighty Egg Fleet approaches the Land of Ancestors. The Galactic Eggman Empire deploys the massive Egg Parade to attack the village but the Dens Federation forces arrived to hold off the Imperial ground assault and Rock chose to fight for his home and the Ten Great Kingdoms he used to protect. The Dens Federation and the Galactic Eggman Empire clashed with their armies but attacks, but Asura is able to withstand the attacks, surprising Rock. Indra uses Susanoo. Hagoromo's Ninshū followers join Asura. As the Trigon Spider Walker aims at the weakened Indra and Asura, who refused to acknowledge the Eggman Empire, Rock was able jump and block the shot from one of the Galactic Eggman Empire's walkers and being able to protect Asura and Indra. This, unfortunately, injured him a lot much to Indra and Asura's shock. He hits the ground and though Indra tries heal him with his sharingan, Rock confesses for his great grandson, Paul Gekko for the creation of the Eggman Empire and dies. Asura awoke his Six Paths Chakra and was able to fend off the Egg Parade thus liberating the Land of Ancestors and saving the Dens Federation, who let the. Unable to revive him, Indra and Asura mourns for Rock with Indra blaming himself for letting his brother die and decides to go challenge him directly, determined to set things right, and make Eggman regret the day he met his brother and Asura enraged of his death. 'The Legacy of Ninshu Kingdom' 'Repaying the debt' 'Knothole Village and Heartland City' The third part of the episode is Asura and Indra burying Rock's dead body. Several years passed and after the Knothole Village is rebuilt, Misty Gekko suddenly went to the Genesis Portal and went to see a strange dimension and a new galaxy. She met Yuto and Shay watched Lulu's duel as the former commented on her great Dueling skills. He was completely shocked when Shay told him that she was his sister. After her Duel, Shay introduced them both and they instantly took a liking to each other, even began growing closer. At one point he, Shay, and Lulu watched a Duel of Kite Tenjo, the ace of the Clover Branch. Based on Misty's words, Keita Gekko deduces that the Empire is the successor to the Republic and accepts the mystery that this makes Cavendish's group allies since Decus Pesca was one of the nine pieces of the Supreme Octopus King Benoct. B1-268 ("Baker") greets Misty Gekko by giving her the basket of cookies. Baker analyze the approaching Imperial forces. Two Imperial landing craft land near the transport ship and deploy several swarmtroopers. Baker and his force tries to greet the Imperials but are attacked. Misty's "Silent Magician" saved Baker from being crushed by an AT-AT walker, that is deployed by a landing barge along with the Trigon Spiders. Unknown to Baker, Misty has help from the heroes of destiny. Baker admits that Shay, and three other Duelists attempted to fight off the many "Chaos Ancient Gear Giants" that were Summoned, but their allies were defeated but with extra time, Usurakage trips the the advancing AT-ATs and AT-DP walkers allowing Yuto and his allies to evacuate alongside Misty Gekko through the Genesis Portal. After finally escaping Eggman's forces, Yuto and his allies thanks Misty for the rescue though they can't fight the Eggman Empire. 'Troubled Times' In the series of flashbacks, Yusho left the Dyna Dimension to attempt to stop the Eggman from establishing his empire in the Dyna Galaxy. At the lounge, Yuya was frustrated that he couldn't entertain his audience, much to the annoyance of his friends. Then Nico Smiley offered Yuya a chance to fulfill his desire of Dueling The Sledgehammer in his father's place, Yuya became upset. Eventually, he left the school and sat by himself, remembering the time when his father told him to stay positive when he felt down. He later made his way to the Dueling arena to participate in the Sledgehammer's Duel, dressed as a clown. After seeing Jack Atlas rising from the Commons to the Topsiders, Yugo and Rin honed their skills in order to do the same. They built a Duel Runner together from scratch in order to achieve their goal. At one point after the Rise of the Eggman Empire, Rin saw the mysterious hooded figure who would deliver a baby Paul Gekko to Rin's new friends; Hibito, Rio, Yuki, Kaede Buxaplenty and Moriya Minakata. At Paul Gekko's childhood, Yuki returns with Kaede to find their mother dead and Moriya and Paul Gekko standing over the body. Enraged, Kaede physically attacked Paul Gekko for the "presumed killing" of their mother. Moriya withstood the attack, saved Paul Gekko and left in silence while the mortified Yuki watch. ='Great Secrets Revealed' = At the present, Kaede and Yuki depart their foster home to avenge the death of their mother after paying respects to her grave and capture Paul Gekko. Five years on their quest, he still searches for Moriya and Paul Gekko. After Paul Gekko reunites with Moriya, they are confronted by Kaede. Yuki tells Paul Gekko that she discovered the truth, a powerful member of Eggman's Empire, Paul von Schroeder was the one who had murdered their mother and a powerful swordsman named Shinnosuke Kagami was the one who had murdered their master, Gaisei. Paul Gekko is unsure, but the others offer support. After defeating Paul von Schroeder's Yamata Dragon in the Duel, Yuki assists Kaede in defeating Kagami, both avenging their master’s death and clearing Moriya and Paul Gekko's name entirely. Paul Gekko discover that Yuki is the maiden that is to perform the sealing of evil, as evidenced by her necklace and its recent glowing. Paul Gekko used his Divine Mode to close Hell's Gate. 'Origins of Eggman's Sith Rule' 'Flashbacks' 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' The fourth part is before the Ener-D incident. In the flashback, during Grand Civil War, when he was young, Fūshin Paradox loves Duel Monsters, and he admires the creator of Duel Monsters, Maximillion Pegasus. If the popularity of Duel Monsters, it would have the successors of Duel Monsters to inspire the following generations to pursue even greater achievements, such as New Domino City, Turbo Duels and Ener-D. Yugi attended a Duel Monsters tournament at Domino Plaza, where Pegasus was handing out cards to young children. Fūshin Paradox participated in this event bu Yugi won fair and square and Fūshin Paradox gives Yugi respect. Fūshin Paradox then challenged to the Duel by Solomon Muto. Eventually, Fūshin Paradox was gaining the upper hand by summoning "Sephylon the Ultimate Timelord" as his dancing platform and "Dewdark of the Ice Barrier" as his dancing partner thus defeating Solomon Muto and winning the new shadow game. He guesses that playing against a champion of dancing was too much stimulation for Yugi's grandfather. Téa accuses Fūshin of cheating, which he denies. Fūshin holds up the "Geomancer of the Ice Barrier" and the "Maiden with Eyes of Blue" and brings them to life and Yugi protests that it was his grandfather's most "treasured cards". 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's' Death Egg fires on largets planet.png|Death Egg Fires on Izumo Continent The Great Earthquake (2017).png|Zero Reverse began Paradox's death by Death Egg.png|Fuushin Paradox's dies saving Yusei's life Fūshin Paradox became a scientist who helps Dr. Fudo which would result in the offspring had by the couples, as an example. Paradox was fully aware of this consequence, believing that the chakra would be used by many great evils that threatened the world (Yami Marik (original arc), the Great Leviathan (Waking the Dragons), Zorc (Last season of the original anime), the Shadow Riders (GX first arc), the Light of Destruction (GX second arc), Nightshroud (GX final arc), the Dark Signers (5Ds first arc), etc (other 5Ds arcs, ZEXAL and Arc V)) used Duel Monsters in their attempt to destroy it. Professor Fudo wanted to cancel the Ener-D research, as he already suspected that its rotation was quite unstable. Thanks to his "contributions", Robotnik was granted full access to the mushroom kingdom's resources with the help of the Goodwin brothers and construct his super-weapon: the Death Egg. Furthermore, he realized that there might be an accident. However, its proposed cancellation was rejected by the City, which caused Professor Fudo to be removed from the project and replaced by Roman instead and Momoshiki Palpatine sent Dr. Eggman take Fūshin Paradox hostage. Soon after, not only Roman overrode the system, Dr. Eggman allowed Rex to use the fully constructed Death Egg to fire the Ener-D laser on the which lead to the Zero Reverse incident. Dr. Fudo's last act was to save his infant son, Yusei, by ordering Fūshin to eject him from the Ener-D development area in an escape capsule immediately before he and Fūshin were killed by the negative energy explosion instantly almost damaging Domino city in Konohatropolis as a result. After the following months of the Grand Civil War, Dr. Eggman allowed the creation of the Dark Signers and prepares an army of robots to aid in Momoshiki Palpatine's takeover of the Dyna Galaxy. After the "Mobian Purge", Momoshiki Palpatine, reorganized the Konoha Republic into the Galactic Eggman Empire which Eggman will rule over them as Emperor. Characters *Cavendish Ōtsutsuki *Hamura Gekko *Mayu Ōtsutsuki *Naia *Naiee *Paul Uzuki *Numbuh 19th Century *Numbuh Mito *Numbuh Paul *Numbuh Litchi *Numbuh Sanban *Ben Lincoln *Paul Dickson *Numbuh Armada *Cree Gekko *Christopher Gekko *Cagali *Ruby Heart *Kandy *Mikoto Murakumo *Paul Calrissian *Chester *A.J. *Sanjay *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *Trixie Tang *Jack Fenton *Maddie Fenton *Jasmine Fenton *Danny Fenton *Misty Gekko *Toby Gekko *Kyoji Kusanagi *Paul Calrissian *Makoto Murakumo *Kala Murakumo *Timmy Turner *Yuki Skywalker *Terry Bogard *Joe Higashi *Andy Bogard *Mai Shiranui *Momoshiki Palpatine *Anakin Ōtsutsuki *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Master Bison *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Stella Louise *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Kuon Buxaplenty/Hades Izanami *Paul von Schroeder *Vinsmoke Goji *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor *Bowser *Ganondorf *Merak Umi *Elise *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *F.A.N.G *Soo-Won *Shinjirō Nagita *Raimei Ōtsutsuki *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki *Hamura Ōtsutsuki *Indra Ōtsutsuki *Asura Ōtsutsuki *Himeko Kurusugawa *Chikane Himemiya *Sōma Ōgami *Tsubasa *Girochi *Sister Miyako *Corona *Reiko Ōta *Nekoko *Kazuki Ōgami *Yukihito *Yusei *Jack *Crow *Blitz *Nervin *Rally *Tank *Akiza *Toby Tredwell *Misty Tredwell *Carly *Greiger *Annie *Max *Jin Mo-Ri *Han Dae-Wi *Yu Mi-Ra *Kyoichi Kusanagi *Midori Yata *Sugihara Oyama *Dante *John *Park Seung-Ah *Park Il-Pyo *Park Il-Tae *Okhwang *Heracles *Katie *Kenny *Nate *Nathaniel *Inaho *Barnaby *Eddie *Lily *Alex Kidd *Igul *Stella *Janken the Great *Billy Hatcher *Bantam Scrambled *Chick Poacher *Rolly Roll *Ryu *Nina *Rei *Teepo *Momo *Honey *Garr *Peco *Tenoct **Musha King **Tukamukade **Octomaru **Zura **Mibanyan **Kiku Teikoku **Metaurus Skywalker **Micro Samurai **Techno Gekko *Ray Akaba **Zuzu **Celina **Lulu **Rin *Zarc **Yuya **Yuto **Yuri **Yugo *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Tōya Kagari *Alien Child *Hanzo *Es *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Pit *Yuki Ōtsutsuki *Rock Ōtsutsuki *Spear Ōtsutsuki *Yuki Skywalker *Paul Uzuki *Shinjuku *San *Tsuki *Taiken *Riku *Ryos *Sonic the Dragon *Ky Kiske *Sol Badguy *Sin Kiske *Dizzy *Zanza Klaus *Clear Klaus *Dan Renato *Nobuya Gekko *Kenta Yunfat *Kenta Sakuramiya *Kyūji Ōbayashi *Makoto Murakumo *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Paul Gekko **Kyoji Masamune *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Paul Gekko Junior *Sheele Gekko *Sadamitsu Gekko *Paul Gekko Jr. *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Akane Inuwaka *Toshiya Gekko *Kyoji Skywalker *Kiba Uzumaki *Akame *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Princess Serena *Nega Naruto *Kija *Tatsumi *Kurome *Wave *Run *Esdeath *Budo *Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *Lololo & Lalala *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Escargoon *Waddle Dees *Waddle Doo *Copen *Elise *Merak Umi *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *Tokkori *Kisarah Westfield *Hibiki Takane *Knuckle Joe *Sirica *Sir Arthur *Sir Galahad *Sir Percival *Sir Lancelot *Gunvolt *Brendan *Hilbert *Calem *Rey *Finn *Stella *Gabriella *Carmen *Clover *Alex *Sam *Jerry *Vyse *Aika *Fina *Drachma *Enrique Teodora *Gilder *Yuki Skywalker *Padmé Seika *King Shuigang I *Dail Anthony Zao Pesca *Misty Gekko *Toby Gekko *Paul Calrissian *Yusei *Jack *Crow *Blitz *Nervin *Rally *Tank *Akiza *Toby Tredwell *Misty Tredwell *Carly *Greiger *Annie *Max *Kou Uraki *Chick Keith *Nina Purpleton *Anavel Gato *Auiguille Delaz *Cima Garahau *Misty Ray *Toby Amada *Fūshin Paradox *Yuki *Kaede Buxaplenty * Moriya Minakata Battles Invasion of the Dyna Dimension Participants *Tenoct **Musha King **Tukamukade **Octomaru **Zura **Mibanyan **Kiku Teikoku **Metaurus Skywalker **Micro Samurai **Techno Gekko *Ray Akaba **Zuzu **Celina **Lulu **Rin *Zarc **Yuya **Yuto **Yuri **Yugo Trivia *This Episode is derived from Prior events of Yu-gi-oh ARC-V. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon